Los Angeles, California
There are three Critical Mass rides in the city of Los Angeles, California. Additionally, there are several more Critical Mass rides elsewhere in Los Angeles County. Los Angeles, California When: Last Friday of every month. Assemble at 6:30 PM and ride at 7:29 PM. This is a current ride as of May '17. https://www.lacriticalmass.org/this-months-ride/ Where: Wilshire and Western Red Line metro station in the Koreatown/Mid-Wilshire neighborhood. Length: '''Usually about 15-20 miles long. About 2 to 3 hours long depending on how many stops are made. '''Pace: About 10-15 miles per hour. Notes: This is the primary Critical Mass ride in the city and the largest group ride in the county. The ride is averaging 1,000-2,500 participants per ride as of the summer of 2010. The ride is currently escorted by the Los Angeles Police Department. Please bring lights for your bike. State law requires helmets for those under 18 years of age. Families are welcomed to join the fun of bike riding!. Lets Go And Ride To Live Or Ride In Los Angeles Northeast Los Angeles (NELA) Critical Mass When: Third Friday of every month. Assemble at 6:30 PM and ride at 7:00 PM. Where: Avenue 57 Gold Line metro station in the Highland Park neighborhood. Notes: Regional ride. State law requires helmets for those under 18 years of age. Los Angeles County Pasadena Critical Mass When: Third Saturday of every month. Assemble at 10:00 AM and ride at 10:30 AM. Where: Memorial Park adjacent to the Memorial Park Gold Line metro station on Raymond and Walnut streets, in the city of Pasadena. Length: About 60 to 90 minutes long. Pace: Slow/easy. Notes: Families welcome. State law requires helmets for those under 18 years of age. Santa Monica Critical Mass When: First Friday of every month. Assemble at 6:30 PM and ride at 7:00 PM. Where: At the cannon near the top of the Santa Monica Pier. Near Colorado Blvd and Ocean. Notes: State law requires helmets for those under 18 years of age. Please bring lights for your bike. Inactive Rides (Please update) Long Beach Critical Mass When: Last Friday of every month. Ride at 7:00 PM. Where: The Pyramid arena on the Cal State Long Beach campus. Notes: May or may not be active. San Fernando Valley (SFV) Critical Mass When: First Tuesday of every month. Assemble at 7:00 PM and ride at 8:00 PM. Where: Woodley Avenue Orange Line station in Van Nuys. Corner of Victory Boulevard and Woodley Avenue. Notes: Regional ride. State law requires helmets for those under 18 years of age. Just went out March 5th, 2013 and no one showed up. Moving this to inactive ride. UCLA Critical Mass When: First Friday of every month? Last Friday? Where: '''Corner of Westwood and Le Conte near the campus of UCLA. '''Notes: No longer active as a stand-alone Critical Mass ride. Used to be a feeder ride to Los Angeles Critical Mass on the last Friday of the month, but that may or may not be active any longer. EVERYONE COME THOUGH! LETS BRING THIS RIDE BACK! Category:United States Category:California Category:Ride locations Category:Los Angeles Category:Los Angeles County